Letters and Angels
by 1065482801109701
Summary: While Jerome intendeds to send his suicide note to his parents, Mara finds it before it's mailed and finds out some disturbing information on him. She now feels like it's her duty to protect him. But with Rufus hot on Sibuna's tail's and the constant disturbance of teenage drama, will she be able to save him in time? Or will she lose herself saving him? Jara, T for themes.
1. The Letter

**Summary: When Jerome finally musters up the courage to write a letter to his parents, he writes everything. Nothing in his life is left out. Everything was fine until the letter somehow found its way to Mara who read up everything. Now she knows everything, how will she act around him? A semi-songfic to Shindown's song,' Second Chance'**

**Whaddup guys? Here's another fanfic for y'all… I hope you enjoy and as always R&R… ENJOY…**

**(As always I don't own the show because then I would make this happen and I do not own Shinedown's song Second Chance but you can check it out here:**

.com/watch?v=H25ORRgLxdA**)**

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Chapter One: Letters and Angels**

**(3rd person)**

The night was unnervingly cool. The light of the moon though, wasn't the only thing that was keeping Jerome up. He looked up at his ceiling and just lay on his bed caught in thoughts. The only sound throughout the room was the sound of the clock on the wall.

_My eyes are open wide  
>And by the way, I made it<br>Through the day_

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

The day had been rough on him. With everything happening with Sibuna and Rufus his guard was set on high, and any slight thing put him on edge. He swore to himself that one of these days, he would drop off from all the stress and it would all be over, then he would never have to deal with any of this ever again.

_I watched the world outside  
>By the way, I'm leaving out<br>Today_

Besides everything that was that was happening with the mystery, everything was peaceful. His new hobby was to watch the world outside and imagine that what his childhood would have been like if he had been loved.

He couldn't bring himself to let himself slip into his vivid fantasies today because he realized everything was futile. His parents didn't, no, they would never love him.

Instead he thought of ways to slip off this earth.

The thoughts that ran through his head afterwards were the most depressing he had ever had, and the thoughts of them made him chuckle.

He may look the part of the loveable prankster, but it was just his shell that he used to block everyone out. Honestly, no one knew anything about him and the only person he would be willing tell happened to never show interest.

Why did Mara have to be so deluded? He thought.

Suddenly restless, he strolled over to the window to observe the stars. They were so incredibly breath-taking, he wondered what it would be like to be a star, to have everyone look up to you.

_I just saw Hayley's comet  
>She waved<br>Said, "Why you always running in place?"_

He wondered if they secretly scorned people like him, asking, why don't you move on? Your problems are so small… come join us.

_Even the man in the  
>Moon disappeared<br>Somewhere in the  
>Stratosphere<em>

Maybe, he thought, he could disappear, and never have to come back, just fade away…

Yes, he thought, he wanted to fade away, never have to deal with life anymore. The thought filled him with sheer ecstasy.

He went over to his dresser and put on some warmer clothes and grabbed paper and a pen and left the house.

The cold air embraced him and he reminded himself that he could join the sky, the wind, and the stars after he had written the letter.

Sitting on a log, he thought of all the pain he experienced through the years: oppression, depression, at one point, he even started cutting himself but quickly had to stop via intervention from Mara.

He revisited that moment; she had cared about him so much…

Now she didn't care what he did, she only cared about Mick…

Jerome reminded himself the reason why he was here and looked at the paper willing his hand to write.

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize<br>This is my life  
>I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
>Sometimes goodbye<br>Is a second chance_

**Dear Mother,**

He figured this was a good start; it was impersonal and reflected their relationship.

**I am writing this letter because…**

He had no real reason for writing the letter…

Sighing, he let down the defenses and let the emotions come flooding back.

… **I want you to know what pain you've caused me. You think of me as the disappointment of the family and I guess because of that, I grew up thinking that. Every morning, I look at myself in the mirror and just wonder what I did. I am no different from any other kid and yet every time I look at the mirror, I can't help feel an empty void. I never had your support. I guess it doesn't matter now. I've already made the decision to kill myself. I figure if I'm never going to be loved, I may as well save myself the pain of adulthood. Sometimes I like to wonder if you did all of this on purpose; if I'm just an experiment. I'm sure you haven't even received half the letters of concern from the headmaster. I skip class, I smoke, I sometimes do drugs, but nothing helps fill the void. I am tired of being unloved and having to keep walls up all the time to stop people from knowing anything about me. I'm tired of all the secrets. And here's one that you've probably figured out by now form reading the letter: I hate you. I don't. I love you and dad, and sometimes I honestly think out scenarios in my head of family dinners that we might have had as a family. I'm sorry for always being an inconvenience on your life. And one last thing: I forgive you for everything. I forgive dad for belting me as a child and I forgive you mom for criticizing me as a kid. I hope you guys live a happy life. I'll be watching from heaven…**

**Forever yours,  
>Jerome<strong>

Writing all that felt like a relief for Jerome. He didn't feel surprised to see he was breaking down. Tears struck the page but he didn't care.

_Please don't cry  
>One tear for me<br>I'm not afraid of  
>What I have to say<br>This is my one and  
>Only voice<br>So listen close, it's  
>Only for today<em>

He actually wondered if his parents would react. Maybe his mom would cry at the funeral, maybe his dad would look down feeling both regret and guilt.

Now he just had to mail it to his parents and he could end all this.

And just like that, he found himself smiling.

"It'll all be over soon." He whispered to himself.

And with that, he picked himself up and left.

_I just saw Hayley's comet  
>She waved<br>Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
>Even the man in the<br>Moon disappeared  
>Somewhere in the<br>Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize<br>This is my life  
>I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
>Sometimes goodbye<br>Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance  
>This is my chance<em>

_Tell my mother,  
>Tell my father<br>I've done the best I can  
>To make them realize<br>This is my life  
>I hope they understand<br>I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
>Sometimes goodbye<br>Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
>Is a second chance<em>

**~0o0o0o0~**

*The next day*

(Mara POV)

**(A/N I know Mara seems a bit OOC here but stay with me)**

Ugh, a Sunday. I know what you're thinking. It's the weekend? What's to be mad at?

Its chore day and I have to do the dishes and bring the mail to the drop box. I don't even know why everyone else can't drop off their own mail.

I mean, I have to finish my advanced calculus homework AND have to tie some loose ends for school rep.

No, I reminded myself, you have to be a model school student.

With my dignity somewhat restored, I walked to the various bedrooms to get the mail over with. I'd rather do it before breakfast so that I could get a head start on the homework.

Nina had two letters for me to deliver, a birthday card to 'Sharon' and a letter for her grandmother, while Amber had a letter for her father concerning the fact that her credit card wasn't working.

Patricia didn't have anything and neither did I so I walked to the boys rooms. Mick wanted me to deliver a letter for his dad. I actually thought my job was done then and there, but out of obligation I checked Alfie and Jerome's room. They weren't there but I walked in anyway.

I checked Alfie's area and there was nothing but there was a letter on the desk to… Jerome's parents?

Not once had he even bothered to send anything to his parents for the last year, what was he doing now?

Curious, I grabbed the letter and walked out of the room. It wasn't sealed so I walked into a bathroom and locked the door. I felt sick to my stomach betraying his privacy but I had a right to know, him being my friend and all.

I carefully pulled the letter out and was shocked. I hadn't even read it yet but I could definitely distinguish tear marks.

As far as I knew, Jerome never cried, but here his letter was, tear marks and all.

Now I definitely wanted to read this.

I froze once I got to,' I've made the decision to kill myself.'

But Jerome always appeared so happy! Why?

The more I read, the more I felt some sense of dread wrap around me. He had to be stopped, or he would actually go through with it.

The thought of it was crushing: I couldn't live without Jerome…

A tear rolled down my cheek followed by sobs.

Everything depended on me now. Everything would be my fault if I didn't.

Breathe, I told myself, breathe.

Carefully sliding the paper back into the envelope, I kept it on me. I knew I couldn't just outright tell him. He might go ballistic.

I had to think of another way to stop him.

Make him see that life has so much more to offer.

Suddenly a thought struck me…

I was meant to find the letter, I was meant to help him.

I am his guardian angel.

_Here's my chance  
>This is my chance…<em>

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Hey y'all? Whaddya think? Huh? I really love this story idea… I know there is no Jara now but it'll get better… I really encourage you guys to listen to the song while reading this… I cried because you know I am a teenage man-baby… and for the guardian angel part? Not literally… it's a metaphor…**

**GET THAT IN YOUR MINDS PEOPLE!**

**Eskimo kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**


	2. The Dream

**So I guys, thanks for all the reviews, this chapter is… sort of random dreamish type chapter think… I honestly don't know, the idea came to me at night… JARA SOON TO COME! Um… Sorry if this isn't as good as the last one, it's a bit rushed at the end but oh-well… SORRY ABOUT THAT! **

**NOW READ! *Espeon used Psybeam, its super effective!***

**~0o0o0o0~**

_**The Dream…**_

She felt her head scream as she sat up as she scratched the few blades of grass off her shoulders.

_Like time I am a traveler__  
><em>_I ride the hour hand right back to you__  
><em>_Like a moment fills a frame__  
><em>_My heart is just a prisoner of the truth_

The smell of summer lingered in the air hugging her like a blanket regardless of her bunny pajamas.

Struggling up to her feet, she found herself in... Her childhood park?

_Do you recall, do you remember?__  
><em>_Like a summer in December we were lost__  
><em>_We were lost_

Everything was in-tact. The trees were the same height, the paths still had the faint memories of previous hop-scotch games etched onto them, benches worn with years of use.

Laughter bubbled up from the park and curious, she walked over remembering the route from years past.

It came so easily to her; she didn't even have to try which she found funny since she hadn't thought of this place for a few years.

The grass stung under her feet but she didn't care. She found herself running to the playground, skipping madly.

The park always filled her with such joy.

The playground, though, was empty; in fact the whole park was empty, apart from two kids by the swings.

The boy was slightly wiry, with shaggy blonde hair, and a smile that looked ever so familiar.

But the girl was even more familiar. Scraggy black hair falling down her back, and the tendency to be slightly chubby.

_Carolina when the sun falls on the ocean I can see__  
><em>_Every part of you's a part of me__  
><em>_The summer sun that warms the worries takes the troubles off my mind__  
><em>_For a little while___

_Oh Carolina__  
><em>_Oh Caroline_

"Push me higher! Higher, Jerome, higher!" The girl's giggled filled the park.

"Mara, my arms are getting tired!" He complained.

Wait, they were playmates? She racked her brain trying to remember, well, she could remember having a play partner, but she could never remember his name.

"Look its Mick!" She shouted whilst jumping out of the swing.

She ran over to him as she watched herself hug the shorter blonde boy. Jerome stood in the background though, with a pained look on his face.

She walked over to him, surprised he didn't notice her.

"Hello," she whispered but nothing came out.

"Jerome!" She screamed but nothing.

"Hey Jerome! Come over here!" Mick shouted.

"Yeah Mick?" Jerome said.

"My sensei taught me a new move, can I try it on you."

"Nah, Mick, no thanks."

"Oh come, what you're a scaredy cat?"

"No, it's just-"

"Jerome, you never do anything, you're a wimp." Mick said, with a disgusting proud look on his face.

Jerome punched Mick, hard.

"Jerome!" Mara screamed, pushing him.

"Come on, let's go get my mom, 'kay Mick?" She guided him away as she saw Jerome break down in tears.

Falling to her knees next to him, she tried to comfort him, but he slipped through her fingers like dust.

The next thing she felt was the sense that she was suspended in mid-air, as if she was floating.

The darkness wrapped her like a hug, embracing her.

The darkness started to clear and light shone brightly on her eyes making her have to shield her eyes as she tried to identify where she was.

She was obviously in his room, as she saw him as he lay on the bed reading a comic book. Instantly, she blushed because of the thought of him seeing her in her duck pajamas, but reminded herself that he couldn't see her at all.

Looking at him, she noticed how his eyes seemed to shine, tears maybe?

The scene, though, seemed extremely familiar. She racked her brain for a while until the door opened.

_When I thought my life was hopeless__  
><em>_Saw freedom in the color of your eyes__  
><em>_It seems life is just a circle :__  
><em>_We live, we laugh, we love, we hurt, we cry_

It was… her?

"Come to tell me what a mean, horrid person I am?" His voice held an edge that she hadn't noticed before, probably because she was so oblivious to his troubles.

"Listen, Jerome, I appreciate all your help on everything, but I'm not the smear campaign type." Had she always sounded that needy?

Looking back at Jerome, she felt her heart break as she saw his face, his eyes trying to fight tears. Why, why, why hadn't she noticed this?

_Do you recall, do you remember?__  
><em>_Like a summer in december we were lost__  
><em>_We were lost_

"I know…" His voice caught in his throat," You know I wish I could be normal, like you. Do the right thing. Do you remember how you felt when your parents dropped you off here for the very first time?"

"Yeah, nervous, nauseous… but I knew they weren't abandoning me, they just wanted me to have a good future." Her reasoning seemed so weak.

She knew what was coming next, the crushing truth. Her little bubble of Mick had stopped her from helping him.

She saw his neck muscles strain from the effort of trying to keep control of himself, as she knew the next part of his conversation was the hardest for him.

"My parents… Wanted something else," he took a deep breath," to get rid of me. They left me here, to rot… and I guess that's what I did."

_Carolina when the sun falls on the ocean I can see__  
><em>_Every part of you's a part of me__  
><em>_The summer sun that warms the worries takes the troubles off my mind__  
><em>_For a little while__  
><em>

"You're not rotten," she tried to comfort him.

"Can I ask you something?" She noticed how Jerome's face quirked when he heard this, hoping for the best.

"What you said to Mick about people in glass houses and keeping secrets… is he? Was he seeing someone whilst he was away?" All the color drained out of his face as his jaw clenched.

_Oh Carolina__  
><em>_Oh Caroline__  
><em>_Oh Caroline_

"I so badly want to say yes… but hey, I can't. I guess you bring out the best in me Mara Jaffray."

"So what?" She said.

She watched as Jerome picked up the letter, his face dead, his hand reached up to his eye to try and stop the emotions.

"He didn't get the scholarship!" She exclaimed.

"No." He simply said.

"But why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe some people like keeping secrets." It felt as if a switch was turned on as she thought of his letter and his secrets.

She gave everything up with Jerome for Mick, completely ignoring his problems.

The scene started to fade again as she prepared herself for the worst and the feeling of floating embraced her once again, this time, feeling comforting and warm as if she were floating in silk.

She was in a small church, one she always went to as a kid. It was filled for what looked like a wedding. Wondering what this had to do with Jerome, she took a seat near the back relieved to find that she could actually sit on the seat.

Scanning the crowd, she saw the members of Anubis house, yet they were different somehow… older.

The music signaled the bride down the aisle and everyone turned their attention to her.

It was… Herself?

Jerking back she saw the groom was Mick, standing there, beaming brightly.

Scanning the crowd once more with a sense of urgency, she looked for Jerome, and saw him sitting with Joy.

He looked miserable, his eyes brimming with tears as he ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was never. She urged him to look at her, and as if on command they locked eyes.

Despite the pain in his eyes though, He managed to give her a shrug and tilted his head back.

Before she could call out to him, the scene transformed once more, this time they were at the outdoor reception.

It was sprinkling lightly but the tarp covered them.

The sounds of clinking champagne glasses signaled speeches as she the members of Anubis went up to the stage to deliver their speeches.

First Amber went up, followed by Nina and so on, and then it got to Joy.

"Well, when I was a junior at school, I never thought these two would stay together, you know, the Mathlete and the Athlete, but it seems that the Anubis house worked magic on all of us. I mean, Jerome and I couldn't be happier just like Mick and Mara. I hope you two have a wonderful marriage."

_Why am I still falling?___

_Carolina when the sun falls on the ocean I can see__  
><em>_Every part of you's a part of me__  
><em>_The summer sun that warms the worries takes the troubles off my mind__  
><em>_For a little while_

Joy and Jerome were married. This dream was getting crazy, _find Jerome_, she told herself and her feet started moving to the edge of the cliff where she saw him.

His face was lit up by the pale moon highlighting his bone structure **(A/N I could figure out no other way to say this)**, he looked out to the ocean.

Never had he looked so beautiful, yet so sad.

"Why didn't you help me Mara?" His voice shook.

"What, I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I mean, it will never matter."

She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks as all the pain she caused him seemed to fall on her all at one.

The weight was overbearing.

"Jerome, please-"

It was so fast; she didn't even see him jump. He didn't scream, he just jumped and accepted that he was killing himself.

She ran off the cliff praying that this was a dream and jumped after him.

The night air rushed past her battering her. The black waves hurried to open their monstrous jaws.

She was being pushed under by the waves so quickly that she couldn't find him.

Spluttering back to the surface, she realized he was gone… and she did nothing to stop him. The one person she was supposed to save didn't make it.

Just let yourself drown, Mara, his voice called to her from far away…

She woke up.

_Oh Carolina__  
><em>_Oh Caroline__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, whooooa~__  
><em>_I'm broken down…_

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Well, sorry if the end is a bit random and rushed but I wanted to start the new chapter. I liked this one, I might do another dream at some point as like a one-shot but meh, I wanna stick with this. Oh, and sorry if the lyrics and randomly put in places, I left it to the end and didn't pay too much attention. :/ /: **

**R&R please and I will see you all, bye!**

**Eskimo kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**


	3. The Treehouse

**So, hi guys! This is another chapter that I wrote on my phone and I apologize for crappiness if there is any, because I am rushing to get this edited because I am going out in an hour and need to get ready, ha… So I hope you like it and yeah… **

**I'll be writing the next chapter soon so hey, the more reviews I get, the better my chapters will be!**

**Now read!**

~0o0o0o0~

**Mara 3****rd**** POV**

_It was so fast; she didn't even see him jump. He didn't scream, he just jumped and accepted that he was killing himself._

_She ran off the cliff praying that this was a dream and jumped after him._

_The night air rushed past her battering her. The black waves hurried to open their monstrous jaws._

_She was being pushed under by the waves so quickly that she couldn't find him._

_Spluttering back to the surface, she realized he was gone… and she did nothing to stop him. The one person she was supposed to save didn't make it._

_Just let yourself drown, Mara, his voice called to her from far away…_

_She woke up._

~0o0o0o0~

She jolted upright and started to cry. Her skin still felt cool from the dream, as if she had really been in the water.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to wheeze.

The dream seemed so real…

She didn't know why she was crying so hard considering it was just a dream, but she did.

Never had she realized that Jerome was such a good friend.

She had always ignored him and yet she realized that without him, her life be like a black and white painting.

Her frame still shook uncontrollably from the sobs, and she just wished she could talk to Jerome right now and tell him…

What Mara? What would you tell him? She thought to herself.

How could she, the girl that had pushed him away convince him to not kill himself? It seemed irrational…

_Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby__  
><em>_Awaiting a word__  
><em>_Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit he runs__  
><em>_Wishing he could fly__  
><em>_Only to trip at the sound of goodbye_

Her throat burned and only then did she realize how thirsty she was.

Quietly, she creeped out of her room and down to the kitchen, hoping that she could clear her head for once and make plan.

~0o0o0o0~

***Meanwhile Jerome 3****rd**** POV***

He sat alert on the side of his bed. His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness that blanketed the room.

The moon was hidden under clouds making everything darker than usual.

Letting out a shuddery a shuddery breath, he anxiously awaited for the clock to strike twelve.

He inhaled deeply and tried to focus on other things. The sounds of Alfie's heavy breathing, and the faint sound of his iPod playing.

He knew that he should have told them that Rufus was going to call him.

It was the rational thing to do.

But he never thought rationally, did he?

Was it so bad that he wanted them to remain safe? Wasn't it bad enough he wanted everything over already.

Suddenly, his phone started buzzing manically and he picked it up not even bothering to check who it was.

As he grasped the vibrating phone in his hand, he peered out into the hall, checking for any signs of movement.

The hall remained quiet and undisturbed by any source of light, and taking it as a good sign, he crept as quietly as he could to the laundry room.

As usual, it remained lit and the dry air still smelt like detergent. It calmed it, the smell of the washing room.

He hoped it would be enough to keep his composure as they talked.

"Hello?" He asked in a semi-whisper.

"Well, care to explain?" The voice sent chills up his spine. It was as if his eyes were staring at him boring holes into his chest.

"Erm... Yeah, I'll get the pieces to you next week; I still need time for them to trust me."

Rufus muttered a few choice words as Jerome cringed.

"I need those pieces. You already took the money. Now, I want them by next Saturday or I swear you'll regret it." Every word dripped malice promising a genuine threat and Jerome felt himself feel true, undiluted fear.

"Fine. Just... I'll get the pieces from them... Goodbye Rufus."

"Good." The dial tone rang clear in his ear as he felt his heart slow down.

It was over. For now, everyone was safe. Renewed, he headed toward the door. Swiftly opening it, in tumbled Mara.

She lay sprawled on the floor in her pajamas. No doubt she had heard everything that he had said.

After all he had gone through, he still had to deal with the repercussions.

"Um, hey Jerome, I'm just gonna leave, hey!" She exclaimed as he dragged her in and closed the door.

"What did you hear?" He demanded in a voice that he hoped had sounded menacing.

"I didn't hear anything!" She exclaimed back towards him, trying hard to intimidate him.

"You're lying." He replied plainly.

"I-I'm not lying!" She replied hotly.

She squirmed herself away from him, eager to run, but in the confusion, she bumped the door loudly.

"Who's down there?" A booming voice called at the end of the hall.

Victor...

"Shit," he whispered coarsely," Come on Mara, wouldn't wanna risk your perfect little reputation now, would we?"

She shot him a look of plain anger, but followed him as he opened the door that led outside.

The night air hit both of them hard, the cold instantly affecting both of them.

"This way!" He pointed towards the woods.

"I don't know Jerome, I mean-"

"Mara, please, for once just trust me!" He pleaded.

For a moment she just stood there, paralysed and he stood there anxiously waiting.

She nodded and accompanied him and they walked as fast as they could into the woods.

~0o0o0o0~

He hadn't seen the treehouse in years.

It towered in the oak tree, and seemed more daunting than ever, yet even in the low light, he could distinguish the light wood and the red roof.

"Jerome, um, I don't know about this."

"Come on Mara, it'll be at least an hour before Victor stops searching, he's been..." He stopped and considered words that wouldn't seem suspicious," Jumpy lately."

"Do you even know if this is safe?"

"Mara, it's my treehouse, of course it's safe."

She looked up at the tree still sceptical and part scared.

He approached the makeshift ladder that led up to the house and started climbing, taking them two by two.

"Are you coming?" He shouted as he looked back down, seeing her fastened to the same spot.

She scowled at him and started climbing as he chuckled.

As he stepped onto the platform, he started to doubt his plan himself as he heard it creak painfully, but reassured himself that it was just his imagination.

The house looked smaller than he remembered, but it was probably because it was something that he never really liked to think about.

Other than that, it looked fine. Reaching out, his opened the door and ducked inside.

Standing at his full height, he had to bend his neck to fit in.

There was a worn out mattress on the right that was still fitted with Doctor Who sheets courtesy of Alfie. Under the only window on the left was a small table whose only decoration was a small lamp. An old rug lay in the middle of the room to finish it off. There were a few other oddities in the room such as one corner that was piled high with his 'favourite' books and Cds, but besides that, his treehouse was plain.

"So Jerome, you gonna tell me about your talk with Rufus?" He turned to see her enter having no trouble with the door.

"You heard it all, didn't you?"

"We wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

"Mara, we wouldn't be here if you didn't suck so much at eavesdropping." He tried laughing but it sounded strange and faded way too quickly.

"I'm doing something for my dad-"

"Jerome, I know you better than that..."  
>That actually stung him: even she knew he was lying and about his family to.<p>

"This man Rufus paid me to find something that he wanted and I haven't been able to... Procure those items."

"Did you spend...?"

"Yeah... And even if I did have all the money to pay him back, he wouldn't want it." Everything tumbled out of him, which surprised him because no one could open him up.

No one but her...

"What are you gonna do?" He heard the concern in her voice and looked up. She lay on the mattress on her stomach propping herself up on her elbows.

Even now she looked gorgeous. He urged himself to focus on the question.

"I don't know," was all he could think to say. For a while they sat there in silence. He could tell she was struck by the answer.

He had built such a great facade: he was the boy that always had a plan to get out of trouble. He was the boy that could stand his ground in the most toughest of problems and here he was, his shell crumbling before one girl that barely acknowledged him.

"Who built the treehouse?" She finally asked in a whisper.

"My parents did. It was the only birthday gift they ever gave me, that's why it's so sturdy."

"Is that where you were disappearing to all those years?" Her words were sluggish now as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"What?" He was stunned.

"I remember every Friday night, you would disappear at dinner because you never sat next to me."

"I did." He whispered.

"Why did you stop?"

"I stopped when I realised that this was just a rouse my parents were using to make it seem like they loved me."

"Jerome, I'm so-" He knew what she was going to say.

"Mara, I don't need your pity. Now, Mara, let me ask you a question, why were you downstairs anyway?"

He looked out the window to avert her gaze, he wanted to hear her honest answer.

_Wordlessly watching he waits by the window and wonders__  
><em>_At the empty place inside_

"I… I had a nightmare…"

He looked over at her and saw she had now pulled her knees to her chest as if the effect of the dream still clung to her.

"What was it about?" He asked curiously. She always seemed so composed as if she had no fears.

"Death… That's all I remember…" He could vaguely see her close her eyes in an effort to tried and suppress the dream.

"Mara, it was just a dream… Whatever happened… it's not real."

She looked up at him and managed to say," I really hope it doesn't."

_Heartlessly helping himself to her bad dreams he worries__  
><em>_Did he hear a good-bye?__  
><em>_Or even hello?_

Silence clung to the air once again and he found himself being choked by it.

When they did start to talk, it was all meaningless, small talk about his books and cds.

"We should leave." He commented with renewed force.

He could see her fighting to stay awake.

"Sure, just make sure you go down first in case I fall."

He laughed a bit seeing her in her tired state, her hair dishevelled like a little girl's.

As they stepped outside, he saw she was shivering, and gritting her teeth.

"Cold, are ya?"

"You would be too if you were wearing a tank top."

"Want my jacket?" He offered, watching her expression light up.

"Really?"

He gave her an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' Look and passed it over, feeling happy as he saw her sigh.

Eventually they climbed down, and after much arguing, Jerome agreed to carry her. After all, how could he resist her when she was so damn cute?

She jumped on his back, and he was amazed at how light she weighed.

He started walking and felt her heart beat on his back and felt himself blush which he tried to suppress reminding himself that he didn't blush.

It didn't help.

Not even the night air managed to sober him up from his love-sickness.

Face it Jerome, he thought to himself, she loves someone else...

That thought did the trick as he felt himself sigh knowing that no matter what he did, she would be concerned... Until Mick comes in.

He sped up to a jog surprisingly not tired. If anything, he felt like he was on an adrenaline rush as he felt his limbs go as fast as they may without jostling her.

Soon the house came into view, a sole light on in the distance and he could tell as the rush declined.

Slowing back into a walk, he tried to catch his breath. He may not be the best endurance runner but sprint he could. He did the best he could to be quiet as he carried her in, almost repeating their previous mistake of banging into a wall.

Suddenly, Jerome panicked. How could he make it up the stairs with her on his back. He paused for a second, and wondered why was he even bothering with her.

He shouldn't even be bothering. She would have no recollection of anything, and go back to ignoring him. It was all so confusing. He wanted so badly to help her…

Yet he couldn't help wondering… would she do the same?

_Stand by the stairway you'll see something certain to tell you__  
><em>_Confusion has its cost__  
><em>_Love isn't lying it's loose in a lady who lingers__  
><em>_Saying she is lost__  
><em>_And choking on hello_

As long as I'm quick and swift, he thought, Victor should asleep.

Treading lightly, he tiptoed up the stairs to minimise the creaks.

To his great relief, Victor wasn't in his office.

Walking faster now, he opened Mara's door and set her down on her bed and threw a blanket over her.

He turned to leave on to hear his name being whispered," Jerome."

He turned abruptly and saw her, her eyes half open and her mind half-aware.

He walked closer.

It was so quick he didn't even realize that she had pulled his collar down and kissed him until after she had let go and turned over.

But he knew now that he loved her, and that was all that mattered to him.

~0o0o0o0~

I know it's a bit rushed and crappy, but yes, I did this while I was super tired so I can relate to Mara

I hope you like it and review!

I will only start writing/upload the next chapter with five more reviews so you should...

Eskimo Kisses,

z3stygurl97


	4. Always the Nice Ones

**Hi guys! Yay! Another chapter! Wooooohooooo! Anyway… So there's a (in my opinion) good Jara moment at the end of this and I… yeah, it was sort of spur of the moment, I actually wrote it in class today, while I was on fanfiction… so, yeah. Procrastinator, who me? Anyway, no more songs in the chapters because I always re-use songs for the stories. **

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**~0o0o0o0~**

The smells of bacon and eggs awoke her. Fatigue beckoned her to close her eyes again and let the comfort of sleep overcome her again, but purpose made her eyes open abruptly.

The light that poured in through her windows blinded her temporarily **(see what I did there?)** but her eyes eventually adjusted to the morning light.

Her limbs ached profusely as she stretched her arms and back. The sounds of her popping muscles soothed her.  
>Patricia had already left the room and Mara felt her heart sink a little.<p>

Of course Patricia isn't here, she thought bitterly, she doesn't need you anymore.

The house altogether seemed too silent to her, as if someone had put a hold on time. She took a deep breath and got off of her bed, preparing herself for the sight of an empty house.

A bitter cold seemed to come over her as she walked down the stairs, the shuffling the only noise she heard.

As she managed to enter the dining room, her suspicions were confirmed. It was completely empty, no Trudy, Mick, or Jerome in sight.

The smell of bacon clung to the air, deceiving her senses.

She groaned loudly, realizing she was now alone. Her anger seemed to bubble up within in her making her angry at everything.

Trudging into the kitchen, she grabbed her favourite cereal out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl.

She flung the fridge door open to grab the milk than slammed it satisfactorily. A note from the fridge drifted down to her feet and she picked it up, noting that it hadn't been there before.

It was written in Trudy's elegant script, but obviously rushed as it slanted madly near the end:

Dear Mara and Jerome,  
>We left for our arranged trip to town today. Sorry. Remember to do your chores and homework, we'll be back late afternoon. See you later,<p>

Trudy

Mara slapped her forehead and kicked herself mentally. Of course she had to sleep in on one of the only town days. She had even gotten her parent's consent and everything.

It seemed as if Jerome was also avoiding her. Quickly, she recalled the events of last night, their talk, everything.

The jacket felt heavy on her arms but she didn't rush to take it off. Something about keeping a part of him near her at all times was comforting, and almost compelling.

She breathed in deep, savouring the smells of cigarettes and spearmint, it was strange... But soothing.

It represented him perfectly, someone who was strange and odd at times, but reliable and sweet.

With her mood dampened, she walked into the dining room with her cereal and started eating the mushy wheaties.

As she was eating, she tried hard to remember how she'd gotten back the night before. Vaguely, she remembered climbing down the ladder but what came next?

For a while she sat there, deep in her thoughts, trying hard to remember, but it didn't come to her.

She was so deep in these thoughts, she only saw him coming in until he cleared his throat.

She snapped her head up and looked at him with a questioning look," So you didn't go either?"

He briefly rolled his eyes and sat down next to her and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"My parents never sign the permission form Mara, I'd hope that you'd at least know that." Overwhelming guilt washed over her. Her she was, angry at not being able to go into town when Jerome... He never got the chance to.

"Oh... So I guess we're stuck here for the day." She stared at his hands, continuously twisting them.

"What makes you think that?"

"Jerome, what do you-" He cut her off and said," Mara, just because I've never been to town doesn't mean I've never _been_ to town."  
>Her eyebrows puckered as she looked at him, and trying to hide his laughter, he told her to go change.<p>

Hesitantly, she walked upstairs, glancing back at the dining room. What did he do on town days?

Quickly, she donned a pair of jeans and a yellow Beatles t-shirt and started to leave, but quickly ran back to grab his jacket.

Her hands thumbed the material dampening her mood as she realised she would have to give it back. The one thing that gave her a connection to him.

As she walked downstairs, she saw him waiting in the hall, his hands in his pockets, in her mind, exactly how he should be, well, exactly how she always pictured Jerome. The nice Jerome, the one that she actually liked, as in a friend.

"I'm ready." She mustered, her voice sounded strangled in her throat.

"Great," he said with a smirk," let's go."

They walked out together into the sunny morning, occasionally bumping into each other.

Her hand gripped the jacket and as she walked, she realised she hadn't given it back yet.

"Uh... Jerome, um... Your jacket, I-" Words failed to connect into sentences, as if she was just destined to screw up. Pointing at it, she hoped it would get the message across.

"Keep it." He stated blankly.

"Really?" Her tone full of surprise. For the years she had been at the house, it was always," What's mine is mine" to him.

"Yeah, it suits you better." He shot her a smile than looked forward again. Even she could see the force behind it, as if it was being forced onto his face like a mask.

They walked into the parking lot, the sound of gravel crunching under their weight, until he guided her to a motorbike.

It was huge and evil looking: the black leather seats, the huge engine, at least, it did to her.

"Come on Mara, we don't have all day." She hesitated, it seemed dangerous. She also didn't like the idea of being pressed up against him. Even thinking about it made her insides churn.

"I don't know about this Jerome. Is it safe?" Panic streaked her voice and he looked about ready to laugh.

"What, you think Mick wouldn't approve?" She shot him a glare but she could feel the heat rush up to her cheeks, staining them crimson.

He passed her a helmet and started the engine. She gripped him out of sheer fear. Motorbikes always reminded her of evil... And accidents.

Jerome backed up and shot out of the parking lot.

She yelped as this happened and scooted closer to him, hoping that his steadiness would help calm her.

They blazed down the winding road jerking to the left and the right, obviously on purpose.

The initial shock had passed and she let her grip loosen. She turned her head to the left watched the trees pass by.

The wind licked her face and she squinted in order to stop it from battering her.

Warmth emanated from his back and she felt the blood rush back to her cheeks. He was so close to her, and he still smelled like cigarettes and spearmint.

She could feel the ridges of his back through his shirt and wondered how skinny he actually was.

The drive was so exhilarating and she found herself trying to take everything in. The sounds of the wind, the colours streaking past her.

Eventually, they made it to town, and she started to worry. What if the other house students saw them? What would they think? The questions swirled around in her mind blocking any sense of speech she had.

It petrified her, thinking what Mick would think if he saw her right now. This was basically cheating on him.

Jerome jerked to halt and got off quickly, offering a hand and a smile towards Mara, who tried to return it.

"Come on, I know a great cafe off the radar, no chance they'll be there." She nodded briskly, still feeling as if the silence held her voice captive.

As they walked, she tried to distract herself with other things. The sky was speckled with fluffy white clouds, the air wasn't too cool or too warm. She could still smell the smell of the grass and wind on her clothes as they walked.

She wondered what Jerome was thinking about. His expression was always so cold and calculating, his eyes as cold as ice, yet she guessed she could always tell that he was thinking of something distant, something faraway.

"Mara, what're you staring at?" Her cheeks stained red as she looked down at the ground.

"N-nothing."

"It can't have been nothing, Mara, you do everything with purpose." How was she supposed to reply to that?

Silence was her only option, and she didn't look up until they had made it to the café.

The café lived up to Jerome's descriptions. On the outside, it looked like a classic Parisian café, ivy clawing up brick walls. The tables were made out of black iron, like the garden chairs she knew from her own home. She could smell the strong aroma of coffee wafting out of the door and it dragged her in with its warm tendrils.

The inside of the café had worn out sofas that looked like they were bought in the eighties as well as light wood chairs that had every scratch imaginable on them.

Behind the counter stood an old woman, probably around sixty, with kind gentle eyes, those of a grandmother. Her bushy white hair was piled into a messy knot her face round and rosy. She wore a crimson skirt that fell to her ankles topped off with an old floral shirt. She fit right in with the warmth of the café, almost as if the whole thing was built around her.

"Hello there, oh, Jerome, it's so good to see you again!" The woman beamed while walking up to him and hugged him which he returned, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Hall." Something about the way he had said that made her think that he had been here a lot more times than he had let on.

"Who's this Jerome? Is this your girlfriend?" Mrs. Hall fought to hold back giggles that were trying mercilessly to escape. Mara felt herself blush and look down.

"No, she's my housemate. We were stuck in today and so I just invited her to come with me because, I mean, I thought she'd like it here, that's all."

Mrs. Hall's facial expression fell and Mara noticed her sneak a quick glance of sadness towards Jerome but his expression remained the solemn, his eyes looking around casually as something had changed.

"Well then, I'll get you two some coffee."

Mara headed over towards a worn out mustard couch and sank in it, hoping to let the comfort of the spongy pillows take on her worries.

She could feel him sit next to her and self-consciously moved away from him.

It seemed like forever until they talked, almost as if they were both daring each other to do something. They didn't though, and each of them sat, not wanting to say anything in particular.

"Here you go you two!" Mrs. Hall came out triumphantly with coffee mugs. Quickly they both reached for the coffee, Mara personally hoping it would spark conversation, maybe even picking up where it left off last night.

Looking down in the swirling cup of black liquid, she hesitated. She never liked coffee, and this didn't look like an exception. Closing her eyes, she took a sip, wincing at the heat but after waiting a bit, savoring the bold flavors.

"This is amazing, how have I not heard of this before?" She asked aloud, quickly ducking her head back down.

Mrs. Hall slunked **(I don't care if it's a word or not, it sounds cool) **down in the chair opposite to them and rubbed her forehead before looking back at her.

"My family had a great business here, and we were almost full each day all until Starbucks came and parked themselves down the street. Now, no one ever comes in here. The only relief I ever have is waiting for the students days, and even then there isn't a large turnout, but I love it when Jerome comes to visit me, and now, you're here, which makes it all the better." Guilt swirled around her. First, she asks uncomfortable questions that make a person feel like a failure, than she manages to embarrass Jerome.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Hall looked up at her with her pleasant eyes and smiled.

"It's not you're fault Mara. Now, tell me a little bit about yourself. Since I rarely ever get customers, I try and learn as much as I can about them. I virtually know Jerome inside out."

I doubt it, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm school rep, um… I came to Ra Academy Boarding School… probably since I was eleven? Um… I like biology and I guess that's it. I'm not the most interesting of people, really."

"Mara, I meant juicy things. Anything interesting going at school, that sort of thing."

Jerome snorted at this. Why did he always have a snide comment for anything she did?

"Watch out, she's probably gonna start babbling on about how great Mick is. Mick is so gorgeous, I'm so lucky to have him." He imitated her voice ending up sounding like an old woman in the progress.

"Hey! I do not sound like, and that is not true. I know how to talk about other things!" Her argument sounded that of a two year old and noticing this, she let her head fall back to the mug in her hands.

"Really Mara, really?" Her head tilted up to see him leaning in, too close for comfort, teasing her with his smirk.

"In that case Jerome, let's talk about you and your family." Where had that come from? Usually she wouldn't even dare to aim that low.

His eyes darkened and she prepared herself for a snide comment, utterly rude comment to be fired back at her.

"Mrs. Hall, could you just leave us alone for a second?" She nodded curtly, and got up.

"Jerome, that's rude, just because your parents were never around to teach you manners, it doesn't mean you can just act… horrible to everyone!" She bit her lip. She knew she had gone too far. It was in his eyes, the hurt, the pain.

"Nobody has a perfect little life like your Mara," he spat," What happened to the nice Mara would never chastise someone?"

"You're just jealous! You're jealous I picked him over you!" Jerome looked like he could've hit the wall. Everything: all that she had just said, had sunken in. Wasn't she supposed to help him? She closed her eyes, trying to count to ten, letting herself calm down and apologize.

But when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

~0o0o0o0~

He stormed back to the parking lot, and she bolted after him, half scared he would abandon her and the other half scared of what he would do when he was alone.

"Jerome! Wait up!" Her voice grew hoarse as she screamed to catch his attention.

He stopped stiff and she ran up to him feeling her lungs strain from the pressure.

"Why? So I can just listen to you ranting on about your love life? So that I can hear you trashing my family? You know nothing about me Mara!" His face was inches from hers, but his eyes were enraged, full of fire. Anger pulsed in waves towards her.

"We're going back to the house, and you will never speak about this, any of this again." He climbed on and she could feel him tense up as she clung to his mid-section.

Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over, a sob threatening to let loose wildly.

Her chest heaved as they took off and she hoped he hadn't noticed. It was always the nice ones she hurt. I guess, she thought, when it's the nice ones that always break your heart...

She knew she was shaking horribly and that she wouldn't be able to hide it from Jerome.

Wrenching her eyes shut, she tried to control herself but the emotions bubbled up once again.

Eventually, they made it back to school, and she was intent on leaving and running. To where, she didn't know, as long as she didn't have to look in his eyes and feel all the grief and anger that bombarded them.

Her feet pounded the gravel as she tried to leave, but his hand grasped hers. She tried to squirm free, but his grip was too strong.

"Jerome! Let. Me. Go!"

"You really think I'd let you leave that easily?" His voice was full of malice as he spun her around to meet his eyes.

"Ok! I'm sorry, now let me go!"

"No Mara."

His eyes were dangerous, like the rough waters of the sea, waiting to drown her. But within his eyes, she could see all the pain she had caused him.

Part desire and fear coursed through her as she stared into his eyes. No, her sensible side threatened, remember Mara, you have a boyfriend who loves you. Does he? Her rebellious side commented. When was the last time he told you that? Yeah, never.

He caught her up in his lips, gripping her arms to prevent her from running. The sheer shock had paralysed her and it took a while to register she was kissing Jerome.

Jerome of all people.

His kiss emanated passion, wrath, and ice. Despite this, his lips were soft and tasted like cherry ripes, unlike Mick's sweaty lips that always tasted like meat or fruit.

Breaking the kiss he avoided eye contact and left a trail of kisses along her jaw. "I'm-dangerous-Mara. You-need-to-stay-away-from-me," his kisses made her shiver from the electricity.

His eyes focused on her's again and she squirmed. This wasn't supposed to happen... The kiss... The way she felt, that was supposed to be what it was like with Mick, not Jerome.

"Jerome, I-" Tears welled in her eyes. She was a cheater, an adulterer. How could she ever look Mick in the eyes again? And after all he'd done for her, cared for her, embarrassed himself for her. _Why?_

Her plan wasn't ever meant to end up like this. They were supposed to become best friends, then she would convince him not to kill himself, and then everything would be right in the world.

A sob wrangled its way out of her throat as she broke free and ran. Hot tears blocked her vision as she desperately tried to get away from him.

It was always the nice guys she hurt, she reminded herself, and so she had, unaware that a blonde boy stood out-of-sight, completely and utterly heartbroken.

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Ok, well that took forever to write. Sorry for the late upload, I wrote part of this on my phone but the emails weren't sending and... Yah, I was too lazy to re-write it on my computer. But here it is, voila!**

**Read AND PLEASE REVIEW! ( Not to threaten you guys, but I like a certain amount of reviews before I actually update)**

**Eskimo kisses,  
>z3stygurl97<strong>


	5. Inner Turmoil

**Thanks guys for all your reviews on this story, it has the most of reviews of any of my stories… so here *hugs* Um… updates might be a bit sporadic now because I have a huge assignment that is coming up (Me Book [A book teachers make you do]) and it's around… 50 pages long? I'm gonna try though… well, I might even do more because… PROCRASTINATION. It might be a bit confusing because you go into a flash back within a flash back, whoa, flashback-ception. Sorry**

**~0o0o0o0~**

Mick sat on his bed just thinking. Thinking about what he had just seen. It tore holes through him seeing his Mara, kissing _him. _Kissing the one guy who he knew liked her. She pulled away, hadn't she? At the very least she ran, while he just stood there. She wasn't, no, couldn't have been just letting him kiss her. But she had, hadn't she? No, she wouldn't, she loves _me, _not the bastard. It reassured him, thinking these thoughts, but no matter how hard he tried, he would just see them kissing, over and over again.

It always had to be Jerome. Jerome always ruined things. With his smirk and his lying abilities, he could get out of anything, it was the one this that made Mick jealous. You never knew when he was watching, collecting information. And that was the worst thing. Jerome knew about the homework, all the help he had been getting. He was an average 'A' student now. All it did was make a few kids stare, confused, and annoyed. Jerome on the other hand had taken it onto himself to confront Mick.

"_Why hello Mr. Smartypants." _Jerome had remarked, sitting right next to him. It had put him on high guard immediately, Jerome never said anything to Mick. He only ever received the occasional sarcastic remark or acknowledgement. Being Jerome, he had thought that he would just say something vaguely insulting and leave.

"What do you want Clarke?" He was hoping the tone of his voice would scare him off. Jerome was all talk, no fight. Looking up from his apple, he glared at Jerome, only to be shocked by his facial expression. His eyes were as cold as steel, his eyebrows puckered as if he were thinking about the meaning of life.

"I just want to commend you on yet another essay that you did well on. Tutoring has been really helping, hasn't it Mick? Well, I took it upon myself to borrow a copy of your essay and compare it with Mara's. Very, very similar writing styles if you ask me. I wonder if she knows?" At this point, both the boys were glaring at each other, waiting for the other to crack, but Mick knew he wouldn't be able to escape this one.

Jerome had seen the truth, he knew everything, and yet hadn't told her yet. Was he warning him? Did he want something? Panic rose within him. Of course Jerome wanted something. A little part inside of Mick, though, was worried. How much did Jerome know about him?

"Mara's a great tutor, her… style, yea, erm, it's rubbing off on me I guess." Micks eyes travelled around the room nervously, sadly finding it empty. No one to distract them, not even Mara. Silently, he prayed for a miracle, but he knew it was a fruitless effort.

"I guess when you have two tutors. A tutor for all your subjects, and another one to teach you how to satisfy your needs." Jerome whispered this harshly, his eyes never leaving Mick's face. Mick tried to string words into sentences in his mind, tried to think of a rebuttal, but none came to him.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Clarke," Mick's instincts told him to stick with intimidation," so why don't we drop the subject, yea? So why don't you just leave me alone and go hang out with Alfie, oh right, he's abandoned you for Trixie. Now if you excuse me, I have a tutoring session."

He stood up abruptly, the sound of the chair legs scraping the floor disturbing the silence that had fallen on both of them again. Shooting one last glare at Jerome, he headed for the archway, intent on leaving Jerome behind when he heard him call," Yes Mick, have a great tutoring session with Alicia Hall." Fear trickled up Mick's spine. Then he did know. He knew everything.

He couldn't help but feel infatuated with her when he first met her while on his first run. The first thing he saw was how she was as small as Mara. That's where the similarity had ended though, because she was the complete opposite. Her hair was extremely short and brown, her green eyes were huge. She had worn a spongebob zip jacket and a pair of pink skinny jeans. _"Sorry!" She had exclaimed in a loud voice that sounded funny coming from such a small girl. Her voice had a beautiful lilt, where was she from? _

"_Um, it's alright, I mean, it's ok. Who're you? I haven't seen you around." He mentally kicked himself at his lack of composure. He didn't even know the girl, and probably would never see her again. There was something about her though, something that he knew would leave a lasting impression on him. _

"_Oh, I'm Alicia, Alicia Hall. I just moved from South Africa, I used to live with my dad, but now I've been put here. I'm in the house of Thoth, you know, the god of Wisdom. You?" Mick fidgeted for a bit, feeling uncomfortable around her for the first time. It was a foreign feeling to him, one that he strangely liked. _

"_Oh, well, I'm Mick Campbell, I'm in Anubis house." Alicia's ears seemed to perk up at this. "Oh, well, you're the talk of the school then. Everyone everywhere talks about your infamous past and the whole bracelet thing." His shoulders slacked and silence hung between them. "What did happen Mick? I mean, I would rather hear the story from you then from little gossips like Emma." _

"_I had a girlfriend, Amber Millington, you heard of her?" Alicia nodded her head, obviously hearing the wild rumors about her and then continued," She and I had a great relationship; we were perfect for each other at the time. I was doing badly in school so I asked if Mara could tutor me, and I accidentally gave both of them the same bracelet, and Amber blew up. Our relationship sort of died right then and there. After a while, Mara made her crush more obvious and we went on a date and we kissed, but I didn't like her like that. Then she went through a whole phase where she turned into a rebel, but it was the school musical that brought us together, and… well, now we're together." _

"_I don't see what's too bad about that. Hey, how 'bout you visit me sometime at Thoth house? If Mara ever can't help you with your homework, or you just wanna talk, I'll be here, kay? I think I have to go, don't wanna miss dinner. Bye Mick!" _

With that, she had permanently entered his life and stayed there. He just felt like he could talk with her without having to worry about being dumb. He could say what he felt, he could laugh about the most inappropriate things without being scolded. He could be himself.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Jerome. This is just as far-fetched as your whole homework theory."

"Mick, there is a thing called subtlety. I always wondered why you ran so much, until I realized that you didn't do it for the sake getting the physical benefits, if you know what I mean." Mick's blood boiled. In a rage he stomped over to Jerome and punched his jaw, feeling a smile spread across his face when he heard the sickening crunch that went along with it. In response, Jerome merely stood stiff, his head up higher than usual.

"I guess that settles it than." Jerome merely muttered, brushing past Mick and walking out. It had all been a ploy, and Mick had fallen for it. He knew Jerome fancied Mara at the time, but hadn't taken it seriously. "So what Jerome? You gonna go tell Mara? Crush her?" Jerome considered this for a moment, before replying," Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll have to see." He hadn't of course, and everything had been seemingly right.

But it hadn't and now he sat on his bed, contemplating his next move. Jerome had already gone too far kissing Mara, but did he really love Mara anymore? Maybe it was just the fact that she seemed to enjoy the kiss or the fact that Jerome's words had gotten to him, but she didn't seem to have the same effect on him, but it still seemed to hurt him. How could she, one of the most honest people he'd ever known, just go behind his back? Little Mara?

Suddenly his room felt like it was constricting him, like he couldn't breathe. No, he needed to confront her, needed to confront him. They deserved to be humiliated, deserved to feel bad for what they did to him. Yes, he would confront her, he would confront them. He would rage, he would scream, he would let it all go.

In a sudden move of desperation, he got up and walked out, hoping to find them in the living room. His rage seemed to build up within him. The room was desolate and cold, much like how he felt towards Mara right now. All the pent up anger he felt inside of him was escaping, and he couldn't cool himself off. The feeling of losing all control of himself was frightening.

_One,_

He could see them kissing in his mind

_Two, _

Her face streaked with tears was burned in his memory, the way she looked so hopelessly at him. Was he forcing her to kiss him?

_Three, _

Yes. It was for Mara's own good, she needed to get away from him. He was like poison, he would kill her. Mick balled his hands into fists and let out a shaky breath as he creeped up the steps. It was for her own good, he kept telling himself, but inside of him, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

~0o0o0o0~

*While Mick's going through his inner turmoil*

Jerome paced the hall silently, running his fingers through his hair compulsively. Light still poured in from the windows, a perfect day to be out, and yet with all the housemates back from town, the house felt surprisingly empty except for him and Mara. Pressing himself up on her door, he heard nothing but silence, only broken by a slight sob. It crushed Jerome inside, how he had caused her such pain, such inner turmoil. He had corrupted her, and she just needed to know… He was genuinely sorry. Sorry for everything that he had done to her.

With shaky hands he rapped his knuckles softly on the door twice. There was no response, no sound of movement. Again he knocked, hoping to get a reaction. Nothing. He breathed in deeply and shut his eyes, hoping that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake. Already he had made too many mistakes today, he didn't need to make anymore. His hand found the door knob and he opened it quickly. "Mara?" He asked quietly. Quilts covered her prone form as he realized she was shaking dangerously. "Mara?"

She whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear," What do you want Jerome?" Venom was laced into the words it shocked him. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'm sorry Mara, I… I truly am. I don't… Please forgive me. The kiss meant nothing to me. I… Mara? Will you at least look at me?" Eventually she peeled the blankets away, revealing her puffy eyes. "Jerome. I… I'm sorry for what I said, a-about your family. It was insensitive of me. Will… will you forgive me?" He forced a laugh trying to loosen the atmosphere.

"Mara, I'm trying to apologize to you. You… Nevermind… Can we just… pretend like it never happened," he looked around awkwardly before adding," You know, for Mick's sake." Mick. Just the mention of his name brought tension to the atmosphere. Even he could notice her stiffening at the sound of his name. "Alright Jerome. Now, can you, I just need to spend some time alone, I… can you please leave?" Her knuckles were white from clutching her blanket fervently. Traumatized, saddened, and confused. That's what she looked like. Jerome had a knack for doing that to people, and now he had hurt her.

Reaching for the doorknob, he opened it, only to face Mick once again, his blue eyes glowering at him. "Mick," he croaked, his body going rigid," How nice to see you here."

**~0o0o0o0~**

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Mick ever decide? Will Jerome make it out alive? And will Mara still try and help Jerome? All coming up in the next chapter, which won't be out for a while, yay! What do you think? I'm trying a new style, making longer paragraphs, I like it. Tell me in a review! **

**Thanks and goodbye!**

**Eskimo Kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**

**P.S **

**If you read this, please go to this video, AUSTRALIANS ARE AWESOME MAN! **

.com/watch?v=WDMGPHcrl58


	6. Three Strikes and You're Out

**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS HAVING NOT UPDATED FOR A FEW MONTHS! It's been very busy lately and I didn't have any Idea what to write and , you know? I know this chapter isn't amazing, but… meh, I tried my best on it, and this chapter is more of a filler. **

**~0o0o0o0~**

The silence that encapsulated the room was deafening. One might even dare to say that their state of quietness would go to make Victor as proud as ever. This did not, though, occur to the three teens in that very room. Mick still glared at Jerome, hurt, rage, and just a hint of sadness obvious in his eyes. Jerome stood there unmoving, almost as if he believed that Mick was an animal. That would be an accurate description for him, seeing how he looked like he was going to lash out at Jerome. Mara merely sat in her tangle of blankets, not looking at any of them.

When had this become so complicated? Was she just meant to create drama? A useless anomaly whose only purpose was to stir up a little dust every once in a while? Mick took the opportunity to break the silence. "What... The fuck was that?" He spat through gritted teeth. Even the previous silence was far more comfortable than when he spoke. And who could blame her? She had hurt him so badly. He was supposed to be mad at her, not him.

"Mick, I-" she choked out, still not looking him in the eyes. She felt ashamed, dirty, and violated. How was she even with him? She didn't deserve him. What she did was unforgiveable. In fact, she wouldn't be be surprised if he broke up with her.

"Shut up Mara!" He snarled his direct attention still on Jerome," I was asking Jerome." Despite the fact that Mick stood, ready to kill, Jerome managed to retain some of his humor. _He's gonna get himself killed, _she thought. _But maybe that's what he wants… _The voice in her head haunted her.

"Mick, I'm sorry, it's just we were talking and then gravity got so strong," He laughed. _Strike one…_

"Don't try to be cute Clarke," Mick was still gritting his teeth, staring at Jerome with the utmost loathing.

"Me? Cute? Why thank you Mick!" Jerome placed a hand on his chest and giggled childishly. _Strike two…_

"Shut it. I don't even get why Mara let you kiss her. You're nothing more than an idiot who has no future," Jerome switched off at this, and stared at Mick intensely.

"And you do? As I recall, I am not the one getting Ds on tests, am I?" The blow was low, very low for Jerome, but Jerome never really did have limits. _Strike three… _

"At least I know one thing. I would never do anything to hurt Mara, but you just come in, wanting to hurt her." Jerome laughed even harder now, obviously knowing something she didn't. Something she did not want to find out.

"_At least _I am not the one snogging Alicia Hall!" He exclaimed. Mick cheating on her? The cheating was mutual? _And you're out…_

Mick threw the first punch, hearing the satisfying crunch as it connected with the side of Jerome's face. His fingers flew up to touch the side of his face, as if he expected there would be blood, but there was not a single drop. There was a small twang of pain that came with it, and he knew that it would bruise a delicious purple in a few hours' time. Rage boiled inside him, churning like magma. It was bad enough that Mick had _stolen _his one true love and was cheating on her, but worse was that he still expected Mara to be his little puppet.

He was a ticking time bomb, and it was now that he exploded. It was all slow motion for him as he placed his hands on Mick's shoulders and brought his knee up forcefully into his chest. Mick wheezed, the familiar feeling of having the wind knocked out of him returning to him. And it became a game, both of them taking shots at each other. Vaguely, they could hear screams coming from Mara, but chose to ignore it, all until she ran into the middle of it, the target of Mick's next hit.

The punch hit her right in the side of her face, just like Jerome's, and that's when everything stopped. Mick's hands shot up to his mouth as he stared at the girl, cradling the side of her face as she lay on the floor. Then her sobs started. They were pitchy and raspy, and with each hitch, Mick couldn't help but feel a small part of him die. The feelings of anger and rage dispersed quickly replaced by remorse for their horrendous actions.

"All of you: My office, now!" Victor screamed, pushing through the throng of students all looking down at Mara in shock. The only thing that made it amusing was that his eye was twitching madly like a spider. Mick shot a look of regret at Mara as she supported the side of her face. She was confused to say the least. The punch was not meant for her, she knew that, but she knew a little of it must have.

The other residents seemed to disappear when Victor passed. Jerome, Mick, and Mara hung their heads out of shame, not daring to look any of them in the eye. The house did not need any more drama, and yet, here they were, feeding the flame. Then again, Anubis house always had a tendency to house the more melodramatic students. It was just in their very nature.

They filed into Victor's room and sat down. Well, Mick, Mara, and Victor sat down. Jerome took to leaning in a corner, toying with a small trinket beside him. He stopped when he saw Victor glaring at him. The room was not clean. There were papers nearly everywhere, sticking out of every nook. Most of them were crumple or had what looked like coffee rings on them. The curtains to the windows were closed and the only light that was in the room came from the dim overhead light. Corbierre sat in his spot, standing tall as ever, watching all of them with his beady black eyes.

"Mr. Campbell, explain what happened." Victor pointed at him and he fidgeted for a bit before starting. Even Jerome could tell that Mick was out to incriminate him, despite the fact that he started it.

"I'm sorry Victor, I just... You see, Jerome kissed Mara and I got angry. I didn't mean to hit her! I was supposed to hit him, not her!" It was obvious that Victor rolled his eyes at his explanation.

"Ah, I should have suspected. You hormonal nuisances can't live a day without an episode. Toilet duty, all of you!" Swiftly as he could, he procured three toothbrushes, all of them weathered and their bristles slightly brown. To say the least, they were all disgusted. Not to mention the fact that the handles were still damp.

"But this isn't fair! Mick was the one that threw the punch! He should get in trouble, not us!" Jerome exclaimed.

Mick rolled his eyes," Oh shut it. You would do anything to be alone with Mara, wouldn't you? Why don't you just go kill yourself Jerome, no one likes you anyway."

"You know Campbell, I might just do that," to any ordinary person that would have sounded just like a passive statement, not something to be taken to heart, but to Mara, it meant everything. The threat was obvious to her, and she found herself scared that he actually might carry on with it. She could see it most in his eyes. _Do it Campbell, _they said, _Make me do it. Let me have a reason, let me have a way out. _

"Enough of this childish squabbling!" Victor boomed, banging his fist on the table," Either you stop or it shall be toilet duty for a month. Now leave, I have work to do." Seeing as the room was small, they had to walk in a line to leave. Mick, sulky as he was, stormed downstairs and soon, a door was slammed. Jerome followed suit after shooting Mara a pained look, and his door closed too.

She didn't want to go back to her room. Going back would mean explaining everything to Nina, Amber and Patricia, and frankly, she didn't feel like spilling her secrets to them. Not that she didn't trust them, it was just that this was different. Bigger in a way. Telling them would just worsen everything. God forbid Amber actually try and solve the romance equation. She would have a field day. So she settled on going downstairs. Where? She didn't know. Her instincts led her to the boy's hall. Her hands tingled as she looked between the doors.

Mick or Jerome. She stood there for a while, her hands getting sweatier by the moment as she had an inner debate with herself on the matter. _Jerome needs help, you just can't abandon him. You should sort all of this out now and tell him you'll help him through it. Be responsible Mara. _

_But what about Mick? _She also reasoned,_ He's your boyfriend and you cheated on him. You, Mara Jaffray, cheated on him. The least you can do is give him an apology. Jerome can wait a bit, just go to him._

After thinking about it some more, she decided and knocked on the door loudly, hoping, no, praying that she had made the right decision. "Come in," he called.

"Oh, hi."

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Horrible cliff-hanger, I know, but hey, I got over that writer's block, didn't I? Huh? Huh? Any congrats, pat on the backs, nothing? **

**Please review and favorite and story alert but mostly REVIEW! Ten more reviews til next chapter, kay? (At least five people)**

**Bye**

**~kels**


	7. Doors and Breakfast

**Hi guys, so thank you for the reviews. Seriously, I check in the mornings and it just helps me get up everyday when I see the reviews. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS~! HUGS**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Mick? Is it alright if I talk with you?" Her hands grasped the edge of the door, her nails digging into the white wood. She didn't know why she chose him. Rationally, she should've chosen Jerome. But she knew that Mick had to come first. Really, how would she be able to focus on Jerome if all she was thinking about was Mick?

"Yeah, uh," he pushed himself up and made space for her on his bed," sure." As she closed the door, she could clearly see the marks she had left on it. Not so confident now, are we Mara? She strode quickly across the room to sit next to him. His room was always quite comforting. It wasn't too clean or too messy, and he had a pleasant view of the forest from his window. The room always smelt like dirty socks though, a definite minus.

She had expected that once she sat down that the words would flow and she would be able to say what she wanted to say. But as she looked at the hopeless blond boy next to her, drying tear marks on his cheeks, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She wondered if he thought she couldn't see the tears. Maybe he thought that he needed to be strong for her. She wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him he was forgiven.

"Mara I... Oh God, I... I'm so sorry Mara, so sorry." He dug his head into his hands to wipe away oncoming tears that were threatening to spill over. She couldn't bring herself to cry, for she didn't feel anything of this. In fact, she felt confused. Reaching out, she peeled his hands away from his face and placed hers on top of his. The tops of his hands were warm and somewhat sweaty making this slightly uncomfortable.

"Mick, shh... I... I forgive you." And she did. The punch was not intended for her, but now he carried that burden. He was broken, no doubt, from his own demons, just like Jerome. It was strange that at their most vulnerable moments, they were the same. They did not have supportive parents, no one wanted to look under their stereotype facades, and when it mattered most to them, they went ignored. The only major difference? Mick had a rock to rely on.

He lifted his hand up to her face and traced the now visible bruise that was staining her face a deep blue-black. At this, she flinched slightly. The feeling was agonizingly painful. "Mara," he whispered, still tracing it," I... I don't ever want this to happen again." He stopped and looked her into the eyes. It was the most sincere look she ever had seen from him.

"I was a monster today, and now look at what I've done?" She remained silent, waiting for him to finish. He took his hand off of her face, cringing at how much pain he could inflict. She was fragile, like a delicate vase, and it would only take another slip for her to break. The one thing that scared him most? The possibility that he could be the one to break her in two, and not feel anything of it.

"Please, Mara, for your sake, please do not hang around with Jerome."

"But-" He anticipated her argument. _But he's a good person underneath… But he's always like that… But he just can't help it… _

"You've seen what he does to relationships, to everyone. He just loves pushing me to my breaking point, likes it's fun... I don't wanna be the monster I was today... Please don't give me any reason to become him."

They shared a moment of silence when Mara remembered something," What Jerome said about you and Alicia Hall... Was, is it true?"

"Do you really think I'd do that to you Mara? She's my mate Mara, not my date." He laughed incredulously, not even fathoming the possibility that he might ever end up with her. He loved Mara, he knew. He loved her too much to ever abandon her.

"You said that to Amber too..." She trailed off recalling the violent breakup of the power couple, the breakup that incited the most gossip of the year.

"Hey, hey, hey. Thing is Mara Jaffray... Thing is, I love you, not her."

"Really?" She asked her voice full of hope. Admittedly, this was not her first time to have heard of the famous Alicia Hall. Kids had spotted her with Mick multiple times, and the kids had always claimed they acted closer than just friends. But she needed to know from him. She needed the confirmation from him.

Sub-consciously, he knew he wasn't sure. Alicia always had a way with messing up his head, discombobulating him, making him think he liked her. Mara though, Mara was his girlfriend. They survived the good and the hard times. Surely he loved her to have gone through all of that, right? "Really."

He tilted her chin up and placed a long sweet kiss on her lips, a kiss that made her smile. Mick loved her, and in that precise moment, that was what mattered most to her. A small part of her longed for the spark that she had with Jerome. Don't compare, that was an accident, don't compare. She chanted this in her mind in hopes that she could forget the kiss. After all, Mick was her boyfriend. What kind of girlfriend compares kisses?

He broke the kiss and placed another one on her forehead. "I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you. I promise Mara... I promise..." _I promise… _

**~0o0o0o0~**

Jerome walked into breakfast, not particularly thrilled for another Monday. Today was worse seeing as the bruise on the side of his face was horrifying. There were reds, greens, purples, most any color imaginable all mixed together like a kindergarteners paint palette. This excluded the fact that it was swelling like crazy, and had made it hard to sleep, or do anything. His hair could only cover so much.

His presence wasn't really acknowledged when he walked in. In fact, they only looked at him when he sat down next to Trixie. Mara, of course sat with Mick, but something was off. He didn't get any hellos, or a,' Good morning Jerome.' She just sat there, swirling her beans around, staring at them blankly. The table was silent with his arrival. It was so sudden that he had to stop the urge to laugh out loud. Was their little spat that interesting?

"Why are we all so quiet?" He quipped, the laughter obvious in his voice. Mick glared at him and shot a look at Mara who was still looking at her beans.

"Am I that interesting? Do I just steal the show when I come in? You know what; I should consider a career in acting if I am."

"Oh, shut it," Trixie muttered, her mouth full with what looked like mulched wheat. But this was just more incentive to feed the flames. The whole group started their conversations back up again slowly, most of them starting in whispers, gradually turning into normal talk.

"So Mara, I guess we're matching today." A part of him kicked himself for digging on her. She wasn't supposed to be in the fight. And it didn't really help his chances with her by making fun of her.

"Clarke," Mick warned, his voice hinting at a growl.

"And we both got them from Mick! Isn't this just great?" Mick shot Jerome an evil look. It was fun pushing Mick. He had the biggest temper, as seen from his constant competitiveness, and nothing would stop Jerome from exploiting that, as if Mick were his punching bag.

"Twins for a day, who would've thought?" He smirked. The tension in the room rose. The housemates looked between each other, waiting for a response from one of them. It hadn't occurred to them that Mara would be the person to do just that. No one could blame her though. She understood his situation and all but he wouldn't get away with relentlessly insulting Mick for something he didn't intend to do. That wouldn't be fair.

"Jerome, stop it! Stop insulting Mick, It's not funny, it never was! I don't know why you do it, but just grow up and stop it." Mara's outburst shocked them, despite the fact that it was not ever exclamatory. Amber's mouth hung open, Fabian looked around the room, not entirely focusing on them, and the others stared at them, not caring if it was creepy.

"And what if I don't?" He asked, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Then you become nothing to me, Jerome," Mara knew it was an empty threat seeing as if she didn't try to patch things up, her plan would have been for nothing, but she needed something to scare him momentarily. There was a flicker of fear, genuine fear that flashed in his eyes, before being masked once again by the all too familiar icy blue ones she had come to know. At least, she hoped this was scaring him.

"I guess I'll take my chances," he stood up, grabbed a muffin, and left the room, ignoring the harsh whispers that had erupted. Mara sat in her seat, head dug into her hands. Why had she done that? Why? For a girl who was earning top grades, she sure knew how to be one of the biggest dunces ever.

Mick was happy to say the least. Mara wouldn't dare talk to Jerome now, and Jerome had reaffirmed that he hated her, and he and Mara were back together. Everything was sailing smoothly. For the meanwhile, life was good. Jerome, however, had never felt any shittier.

Life just had a way to help him with that, and it did just that all with a simple call.

**~0o0o0o0~ **

**I was struggling to find a way to end this chapter. It just seemed impossible, you know? Even after multiple edits it still does not seem right. If you pay attention or assume, you might be able to guess what the next chapter is going to be about. **

**Oh well**

**Why don't you just, I don't know, tell me what you think in a review? (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)**

**Get me to fifty reviews and I will be the happiest of ALL the campers **

**~kels**


	8. Repitition and Kleptomania

**I only got nine reviews but you know that can't stop me from writing! Nyehehehe**

**Alright, here's next chapter. Warning, F-Bomb dropped twice by Mick if you're sensitive about that**

**~0o0o0o0~**

The first thing that crossed his mind when he saw Rufus' number pop up on the screen was what this could be about. It had only been a few days from their past ordeal. Surely he didn't want the pieces right now? Hell, with the last few days, Jerome hadn't even done anything to recover the pieces. That was Jerome for you, King Procrastination. The vibrating phone now in his hand jarred him out of his small daze. Pulling himself together, he brought it up to his ear and pressed the green button.

"Rufus," he stated, acknowledging his presence on the other line. Jerome walked faster now, not doubting for a second that Rufus could pop out of a bush and stab him. Coming from the boy that was contemplating his own death, it was a stretch, but Jerome figured that if he were to die, why not be poetic with the whole ordeal. His more morbid ideas had been scrapped. After all, he and Mara weren't the best of friends. Killing himself in her closet wouldn't have been exactly the best idea.

"Where. Are. The. Pieces?" He spat. He ran into the school and felt a sense of security flood him. Here, he could say whatever he wanted… to an extent.

"But you said I had ten days!" Jerome exclaimed, not believing a single word he was saying.

"Change of plans, I need them by today." Rufus said quickly, not even caring that Jerome stood still on the other line, shocked to the point of being still.

"I haven't even gotten close to them yet. How the hell am I supposed to just take them? I can't exactly stuff them down my pants!"

"Figure something out, or else."

"Or else what?" He asked timidly, afraid of what was coming next.

"Or else she dies." The line went dead, and the tone that followed sounded reminiscent of the machine at the hospital. Someone would die if he didn't get those pieces. She would die.

Who was she? It couldn't be Nina. She was special. Amber? He would have a double win there. He could ransom her off for both money and immortality. Patricia? He knew all about her, and taking her once more would prove easy. He mulled over this as he dragged himself to his locker to grab his books for English class. At some point, Alfie ran up to him and started chattering on about something, to which he listened half-heartedly.

But soon, he was off again with Sibuna, discussing something about another clue. How exciting. Jerome sat at his usual desk in the back and watched as the other students filed in, looking equally bored. The one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was what Rufus had said. _Where are the pieces? _It was like a chant in his mind, like a viral pop song that had been repeated so many times.

He hardly paid attention in English. Any information that he seemed to grasp onto transferred into his words. How to phrase it differently: The pieces, where are they? Soon, they were going into math. Today, they were learning binary, and how it translated into different numbers and letters.

01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110011 00111111, or where are the pieces?

Why he was obsessing over the phrase, he did not know, but Rufus had a way of manipulating with his mind, poisoning it. No one could see this though, and so he labored on in the day. When he finally got to French, he was afraid he would snap. "Today we'll be reviewing how to ask a question seeing as most of you _still _don't get it. Now, I want you all to write down one question and switch." Jerome started writing the first thing he thought of, regardless if it were a good idea or not.

Où sont les morceaux? Seeing as he had no desk partner, he merely read the writing over. Was this Rufus' intention? To slow, but thoroughly, drive him to the point of deliria? For a few seconds, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He assumed it were some person looking at the bruise on his face, but was surprised when he saw Mara, shooting glances back at him, looking worried.

He wanted to glare at her, or at least sneer, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He tore his eyes away from her and stared at his work. It didn't occur to him that the ell had rung until after Mrs. Andrew's had cleared her throat, signaling to him that he should leave.

Slightly embarrassed and confused, he started walking back to the house. What he really needed to do was to get the pieces, give them to Rufus and be done with everything. Sibuna. He hated the group sometimes. Why couldn't they be dumb enough to leave everything lying around? The whole walk back to the house was devoted to his brainstorming, thinking of where they would put their most personal affects.

"Jerome?" Mara stood in front of him, clearly going the other way, cheeks red from running. He groaned. Loudly.

"Yes Mara?" He asked, slightly sneering. He didn't care if he crushed her.

"Oh, erm, well, you sort of looked… I don't know… worried today. Are you alright?" Damn it, he thought, damn you Mara. Was it the eyes that always gave him away? Because no one else had seen it. Or was it just her?

"I can assure you Mara that I am fine." He smirked, staring down at the girl who was fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"Are you sure?" Jerome looked at her dubiously, hoping that he could trick into believing that yes, he was alright. She had already seen through him previously, so Jerome was nearly pleading with any entity in the sky for her to be neglegant, this once.

"Mara, I think I know myself better than you do." He tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. This didn't really work as he came off as cold and distant.

"O-okay, um, bye?" She stated awkwardly, turning slowly towards the school.

Not bothering to say goodbye, he walked, well, stormed off, now desperate to get to the house, and away from her. He realized at some point that he was being an inexplicable dickhead, but for once, he seemed to have a reason to be so.

He quickly reached the house, starting in his room, looking through Alfie's stuff. For now, it was a welcome distraction from her warm brown eyes, hiding the perceptiveness that she liked to keep hidden. The more he looked, the more he forgot, which was, for once, something he wanted.

~0o0o0o0~

"Have any of you guys seen Mara?" Mick asked, his mouth full of spaghetti, to the rest of the house who were slightly disgusted by the sight. Jerome had actually wondered this too, but had refrained himself from voice this.

"Last time I saw her, she was going to school," Jerome blurted, not fully conscious of what he was saying. Why did he have to snap now? When he focused his attention on the other housemates, he noticed them quieting, as if setting the scene for another arguement.

"And how would you know?" Mick started, anger emerging in his voice. He was stabbing his spaghetti violently now.

"Oh, I know _a lot _about your girlfriend Campbell, don't think that you're the only one that ever-" He was cut off by Mick who was starting to get ticked off.

"Shut up!" Mick exclaimed, dropping his fork. Obviously Mick meant for this to be intimidating, but the spaghetti stopped it from making any noise, and at best, made a small squishing noise that Jerome found funny.

"Jealous are we?" Jerome quizzed, flashing Mick a smirk.

Patricia interjected before things could get any worse," You two stop it or I'll throw you both under a bus and watch. Clarke, so Mara was going to school last time you saw her? Maybe she is doing something for school rep, relax you two. If she doesn't come back in an hour, then we can worry. We all know how… dedicated Mara can be." Patricia's explanation posed no flaw, but still, Jerome couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that seemed to accompany her disappearance.

Soon, all of them were back eating, stuffing themselves with garlic bread, spaghetti, downing that all with juice. After dinner though, there was still no sign of Mara, and everyone started to feel a little bit more panicked. Trudy had managed to call up the teachers at school, but none of them were with Mara.

Jerome remembered what Rufus had said, and immediately started to feel himself grow sweaty. What if Rufus had meant Mara? Poor, sweet, Mara? It wasn't fair! Mara had nothing to do with the mystery, why get her involved now? He inwardly debated whether he should tell Sibuna or not. But then again, what could they do? Logically, he had to tell the police. But they probably wouldn't even believe him. Everything seemed hopeless at this point.

He had wandered off up into the girl's hall, knowing that the artifacts would probably be in there. He started with Patricia's room seeing as Nina's room might have been too predictable, so he thought. Walking in, he was struck with a sense of guilt. Just being in the prescence of Mara's room made him feel as if she was watching over him, judging him. Of course, this was silly, and he started rummaging.

"The hell are you doing here?" Mick asked, storming into the room. "Being a fucking perv, is it?" Jerome cringed at his bad use of grammar but tried not to make this obvious.

"Mick I-"

"Save it! You're the reason she left, aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Then why - magically - after talking to you, does she disappear?"

"Mick: you're acting just like Patricia when Nina arrived."

"Maybe I am, but I know that you," Mick pushed Jerome back," had something to do with this. You have no idea how you break people. I don't even get why she bothers talking to you. You've got no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves."

"Mick! I'm trying to help. You're making this a bloody big deal."

"Well maybe because it is! I'm her boyfriend! You can fuck off for all I care, just leave."

Jerome walked out quickly, wanting to avoid a physical confrontation. Now along with Rufus' words, he could hear Mick: You've no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves! As much as Jerome wanted to deny all the allegations pressed against him by the meathead, he knew there was a ring of truth to them. First - blackmailing Alfie, now letting Mara be kidnapped.

Mara was lying when she said he wasn't rotten. It was plain and simple that he was. And now, Mara might be killed because of him. His phone in his pocket buzzed signalling a new message. Somehow, he already knew what it would be about.

From: Rufus

I warned you

Attached was a picture. Jerome dreaded opening it, for he knew what he would see. His curiosity took the best of him and he clicked on it. In the picture was a girl who looked tiny, child-like almost, bound and gagged with strips of cloth, on the floor. Her face was streaked with tears that were pooling on the ground, inter-mingling with the dirt ridden floor.

But it was her eyes that killed him. They were crushing, full of pain and sadness. But they were also convicting. Yes, he had to tell the others. Knowing Rufus, keeping her alive had become a game, a mad, twisted game that was vaguely interesting in his mind's view.

His lazy steps now turned into a full-fledged run as he ran down the stairs. Dangerous. It echoed in his mind hauntingly. Yet with every step closer to their supposed 'study meeting', he couldn't escape it.

"Jerome!" Amber shrieked as he stormed in. He wasn't in the mood for any of their idiotic excuses that they were trying to string together. On an other normal day, their lack of organization would be comical.

"Rufus has Mara." And then there was silence, for everyone knew that this was bad.

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Yay for another chapter! I particularly like the ending on this one but not the beginning, but oh well, I'm still pleased with it. **

**Review! (Ten reviews, but try for fifteen!)**

**Love,**

**~kels**

**(Also, submit OCs for my other story. I need two more boys and two more girls, thanks if you do)**


	9. Confessions and Bathroom Snogging

**Hi guys. Last chapter got less reception than expected, but hey, whatever. This chapter features some swearing, a Mick and Alicia scene (introduced in chapter five and talked about in chapter six), and Sibuna, of course. I am finding it easier to write Micklicia scenes rather than Jara. Strange? I think so. Anyway, I made a cover for letters and angels (I don't know how you'll go about viewing it) and I think it is great.**

**~0o0o0o0~**

Patricia was the first to shriek," What?"

"You heard me, Rufus has Mara." He snapped back.

The rest of them took their own turns reacting. Nina was chanting the word, 'No' over and over again. Fabian sat by her side, a comforting hand on her back, but looking worried none the less. Mara and Fabian had been great friends last year especially when they were both selected for the national spelling bee and had won.

Amber had started tearing, rambling on about how they used to be best friends and how she might now be dead. Close behind was Alfie, who, similarly to Fabian, was comforting her. He did a much worse job at this and came off as really awkward, his hand hovering just above her shoulder. Patricia had taken to gnawing down on her nails nervously, now extremely quiet. She was only ever quiet in times of great distress. And they deserved to be. Everyone knew that Mara wasn't the strongest of people, and knowing Rufus, he would definitely use this to his advantage.

"He wants the pieces." Jerome explained, standing up as if to assume dominance. He believed that by doing this, all of them would gladly conform. They didn't, obviously.

"No, we are not giving the pieces to Rufus," Patricia warned, glaring at him.

"Well then what the hell are we going to do, huh? He told me that he'll kill her. Look at this," he opened the picture on his phone and tossed it at all of them," Do you really think he's just going to let us waltz in and take her? He'll kill all of us if we don't."

"Jerome, we are not discussing this. We can't just give them away." Nina countered, though extremely hesitant in the way she said this," Who knows what Rufus'll do with them?"

"And why the hell not huh? We don't need eternal life. If he wants it, that's his own demented business, but we need Mara back." How was he not getting through to them? Why couldn't they just back off and let Rufus and the teacher's handle this? Why couldn't they _see _what he was saying?

"Calm down man, we're trying to help!" Alfie stood up and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Jerome shrugged the hands off.

"No, all you guys do is play detectives in your little group, thinking this that this is all fun and games. Well it's not anymore and we have a responsibility to get Mara back." Jerome seemed to stomp his foot to confirm how final he was being.

"Jerome if you say another word-"Patricia growled.

"Patricia, have you ever loved someone? No, you haven't. I doubt you can even feel emotions in that cold little heart of yours." Anyone would be able to hear the sarcasm that came along with his words. She snapped at this.

Patricia stood up slowly and walked over to him. The two shared a mutual glare before she spat," Outside. Now." He obliged and walked out with her, not really caring that he had ticked her off. The others watched in horror realizing that Trixie was going to _rage. _

Once outside, she slapped him. Hard. "What the hell Patricia?" He asked angrily. First, the bruise on the side of his face, now this. Great.

"Joy has been fucking missing for the whole term. Do you think I've been worried about her? Yeah, but has anyone really done anything about it. No. I've had to live with this since the beginning of the term and I'm trying my best to be patient but you think you can just waltz in and get her back. Joy and Mara are both in danger. We know you have a thing for her."

"And what, do you have a thing for Joy or something?" Although it was meant to be a joke, the softening in Patricia's eyes shocked him.

"You… you like girls?" He laughed a little at this inciting an evil look from Patricia, but he could see how uncomfortable and awkward she was getting.

"I _like _Joy, for your information, yeah." She tucked some hair behind her ear nervously making sure no one was watching the two. No one knew about this, and she doubted that Joy would even care having been hung up on Fabian and what not.

"This is just-"

"Queer?" She let out a dry laugh, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Strange. Does she know?"

"What do you think you idiot? Of course she doesn't, and you, you better not go telling everyone, because if you do, you'll get way worse than a slap, alright?" Her threat was somewhat empty but Jerome acted as if he were generally hurt, quickly cracking up.

"Your secret's safe with me." He winked.

"Wow, that's really reassuring," she rolled her eyes," I'm sorry about your… face."

"Is it red?" He queried, touching it. It definitely stung like anything, but considering he had survived Mick, this wasn't as bad.

"Just a bit." She cringed, looking as the giant red mark forming on his face hoping that he was planning on avoiding any mirrors for a while. His face was a mess.

He gave her an indignant look and asked again, "By just a bit do you mean totally red and defined?"

"Mm-hmm. Come on, let's go back in. And Jerome, about your thing with Mara? It may just be my opinion, but I could totally see it happening between you two." With Trixie's blessing, Jerome walked back into the meeting, a small smile on his face, they started on a plan.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Mick was in a pickle. More of a self-induced depression due to the fact that his girlfriend had mysteriously disappeared, to put it in more accurate terms. The worst part? Kids everywhere were starting rumors about him. Some said he had beaten her and she had told her parents so they had taken her out. Other argued that she got fed up with him and ran away to escape, and would reappear any time soon. None of the house seemed to care. They were all off in their little group, doing whatever they did. It never showed when he was around them, but Mick felt alone.

He near lost all of his friends when Nina arrived. He couldn't really blame her, but first it was Amber, then it was Fabian, then Patricia, and then Alfie and Jerome. How had they made it into a clique and he hadn't? Maybe he was just extremely hard to be around. But, regardless, he had Mara, and Mara had been all he needed. Then she started swaying towards Jerome, hanging out and chatting. It had been natural that Mick had gravitated towards Alicia. Mick wanted to be alone to wallow in his 'depression', so he brought himself to the neglected change room at the gym.

The room was in need of desperate repairs, and there was tape keeping the students out. The administration had sworn that it would be fixed, but that was last year, and with no improvements, it grew neglected: the perfect solitude. He stepped under the tape and entered in. There were showers on either side of the walls. Near the end, there were different rows of lockers. They were rusting in parts but he knew they were mostly sturdy.

He positioned himself out of view and leaned against the lockers, savoring the cool metal against his back. It was, in all honesty, a hot day, and a bit of cold was refreshing. He had no idea of time, and stayed there for a while. Mara dominated most of his thoughts. Where was she? He was frantic, but no one seemed to notice. It was somewhat offensive, seeing as Mara had done so much for them and they were just ignoring her without a care.

He leaned there for a while, mulling over these thoughts, when he heard the distinct squeakiness of the door. "You alright?" A voice too familiar asked. He opened his eyes to see the small brunette, arms crossed over her chest, staring at him with a concerned look. Her eyes, vibrantly green, betrayed this, shining brightly, almost bemused, he thought.

"Is this about the whole Mara thing?" she asked him softly, leaning on the lockers across from him. Finally, he thought, someone who cares.

"I just… it's so hard; especially when everyone thinks that I had something to do with it. God it just, ugh!" He turned to punch the locker. The room echoed with the metallic clang for what seemed like minutes until it finally died down.

"Mick," she soothed grabbing his hands to stop him from punching," that won't solve anything."

He jerked his hands away from her having felt a strange wave of electricity. "Don't tell me what to do." It was such a childish statement, even for him. Alicia, who at that point was keeping her cool, felt herself starting to get angry as well.

"Mick," she breathed out," I'm trying to help you!" The annoyance in her voice was poorly masked. Mick could see it in her eyes. They were glaring at him. The whole effect was rather unnerving. He refused, though, to tell her everything just because she was his friends. He wanted his privacy.

"No you aren't." He chuckled dryly. She seemed to recoil from this as if she herself had just been hit by him. Her mouth hung open as she gasped. The only thing she was thinking? How dare he!

She let out a deep breath, her eyes closed. Once she opened them, she stared at him once more, "What did you just say?"

"I said, you don't care. You're just like every other girl who thinks that by getting on my good side that I'll start fancying you."

"You think I _what_? You always come to me! If anyone is at fault here, it's you!" She was livid now. He pinned her against the lockers.

"Run that by me again?" He whispered into her ear, seething.

She writhed in return, pulling her head away from him, "You heard what I said. Now let me go, this is getting repetitive and boring."

"Why is it," he returned, still pinning her against the lockers," that you don't think I did anything, huh?"

"Do you think I know _nothing _about you? I know that you throw spack-attacks every once in a while but you are not like that. You're good down deep Mick, you just like assuming the role of the alpha-dog."

"How would you know?" he increased the pressure on her wrists making her wince slightly. She knew that would leave a bruise and that there would be nothing that she could do about it.

"I've known you for nearly a year now; do you really think I know nothing about you?"

Mick placed his lips on hers. As soon as he did it, he knew it was a mistake, something that was irreversible, but in the moment, he was so enraptured with her that he hardly even gave a damn for what he was feeling. In fact, all he could think about was how she was such a great kisser. Their lips molded together in a frenzy of heat and passion and anger. How it was possible to kiss someone out of anger, he could not fathom, but then again, his mind was on other things. He pulled her closer towards him, while her hands tousled his hair into a giant, blonde, frizzy mess.

Her hands quickly flew to the buttons of her shirt. This alarmed Mick for a second. With Mara, he had always taken everything slow. They had barely gotten to a full-frontal snogging session. With Alicia though, he didn't seem to mind at all. Luckily, fate stepped in. Because of their snogging, they hardly heard the door squeak open, followed by footsteps. Of course they had to be making a ruckus, and having heard an inexplicably large gasp, they knew they were in trouble.

"F-Fabian, I can explain!" Mick cried, putting as much distance between him and Alicia as humanly possible. He would never buy it though: swollen lips, crazy hair, both of them panting as if they hadn't had air for a while. Fabian saw all the signs.

"Mick, how could… I thought…. I thought you were better than this. Mara's missing and you cheat? I thought you were better than that." Fabian walked out of the room briskly, obviously disappointed with Mick and sharing a new found dislike to the girl with brunette hair.

"I need to go." Mick announced, struggling to clean himself up. He couldn't risk Fabian telling _everyone_. If there was one thing that Fabian sucked at, it was telling lies.

"No, Mick… I'm sorry. Oh God, all of this is my fault. Go catch up to him." Alicia slid down the lockers once Mick left. It wasn't like she didn't like Mick. She did fancy him, but knowing he had a girlfriend, she tried to keep her distance. Mick made this hard though with him being all adorable and all. Had what Mick said been true? Was she really just getting closer to him so she could snatch him up at Mara and his imminent break up? And she had thought that she was a good person. This proved quite the opposite.

She walked to the mirror, trying to straighten herself up. There was a, in her terms, big-ass hickey on her neck that her hair would never hide. Definite problem. She gently traced the mark with her finger. For now, she would stay away from him. He loved Mara, not her. The kiss had been induced by the heat and their anger, nothing more.

With that, she left the room and set off looking for some concealer.

**~0o0o0o0~**

**So what did you think? Eh? Eh? No, oh, why don't you tell me what you think in a review, those are always nice, you know, because reviews are amazing.**

**Ten reviews people, ten, then next chapter**

**(Oh, and if the cover is available, tell me, because it is driving me wild.)**

**And I'll save Mara in the next chapter and then we will have some Jara, okay?**

**~kels**

**P.S One thing I need to address**

**If anyone knows who sibunalove4ever is, can you please tell me?**

**She dissed on me – I'm fine with that, but then she disses on my friend – not so fine with that. **

**If anyone knows who he/she is, please contact me so that I can P.M him/her because I am really bothered by this**

**And I just need to say that I try never to flame any of your stories, but sometimes I get really angry and will lash out so if I have ever done this to you in the past (I am never really anonymous) than I am sorry **


End file.
